


就真的没想到

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 这是一场没有硝烟的战争。





	就真的没想到

**Author's Note:**

> 其实并不太敢打tag，可能有点OOC，哭了。  
> 以及大约就是和@suziegu734 的聊天记录纪实罢辽。

他和Roger。  
似乎由他单方面宣战。

他当然不开心，Stan等到他回来一起训练，说好了要去巴黎。  
东京二轮，上海一轮就出局。  
马不停蹄到巴塞尔，Roger一来就合练了。

合练得怎么样呢，挺好吧。  
他好久没有见过Stan这么多笑容和说这么多话了。

他也反省自己，是不是他也很久没见Stan了才有这种感觉。  
之前饱受膝伤困扰，恢复的艰难。加以自己还离开。他没有看过Stan有多少开心的表情的。  
上一次勉强称得上笑容大概还是Stan忍着不舍祝他一切都好。  
真的好久了吧，以前Stan笑很多。然后他无可抑制的回忆这四年时光。

Stan还是那样孩子气。  
可又真实可爱鲜活得没有第二个，情绪都表现出来给你看。信任你，依赖你。  
怎么能够拒绝，他之前在想什么。  
他也真实的想Stan开心和喜悦，Stan是真的好。他也喜欢Stan的笑容。

但又想想，大约有些笑容和情绪只针对 Roger。  
Stan怎样都开心。  
这让他心里有点不爽，但他并不好说什么，又没有影响什么。  
Stan大概真的很喜欢Roger，他在心里怎么也不愿意把这个大概去掉。  
也没什么不好。

嗯，也没什么不好。  
Roger也会给Stan一些建议和更多额外的关心，这些他也都知道。  
Roger面对Stan总有难以置信的耐心和包容和他不太想承认的喜爱，但也架不住Roger把信任和关注说出来。  
Stan真的会超开心。  
行吧，Stan开心就行。能好好练习能恢复过来能再有信心就行。他们的目标也都是这个。也更期待Stan能再有些突破。

他没想到这个“突破”来的这么快。  
Stan再后来自己悄悄练了一下之后和他说，背伤了。  
他简直几百个问号挂在头上。  
他回忆这才过了多少时间，他怀疑自己还没有睡醒。  
但Stan瘪着嘴继续说，“就…昨天，和Roger训练伤的。”  
他简直更懵了，扶着额有点站不稳。“昨天？”昨天不是练得好好的吗，他可真的一点没有看出来，一点没有。  
Stan又继续给他暴击一般的确认“嗯”，不单止还小声说“我今天有练一下看，真的会痛。”  
他感觉自己有点眩晕，行吧…这个小孩真行。  
他也不想问Stan昨天之后有没有去哪里干什么了，他知道没有。所以真的是合练时候，在他眼皮底下伤的，他还一点没发现。  
他真的有点生气。不仅仅是生气自己。

他当然没那么草率去放任Stan把巴塞尔打完，甚至是接下来的巴黎和这个赛季。  
他和Stan商量了，或许现在好好休息一下也比较好。下个赛季再说其他吧。  
他也不会离开了，什么大满贯才陪着。  
然后Stan去开新闻发布会，说了这个消息也退了剩下的赛季。  
他知道这天Roger和Severin去了看球，还不知道这个消息。

晚些时候他上推转了转，看到挺多消息的。包括报道说Stan因背伤决定退出剩下赛季。  
这真的是艰难的一年，对Stan和他来说都是。他感觉嘴里稍微有点苦。  
然后他就看见Roger的“🤜🤛Cmon @stanwawrinka”。  
这让他想起稍前一点Stan接了个电话，心情还好的样子。就好像那天合练Roger一直和他叭叭叭讲话时候一样。  
他觉得脑阔有点疼。  
他转推了同一条消息，中心思想大约是谢谢你们对我们瓦的支持。

然后，然后Stan就去度假了。  
他就还挺官方的回复和转推了一下其他消息。

啊，剩下的时间可真难熬啊。


End file.
